Old friends
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: A/N Actions happened after events of ep.22. Summary: Story in which Howard tells Tony how Bruce Banner Hulk became his friend.


**_Hello! I'm working on "Captive is rescue" and some crossovers so I'll read and review your stories later. Sorry.  
_**

**_This is a short one-shot. Actions happened after ep.22  
_**

**_Old friends (one-shot)_**

- Hello…

- Oh, hi Tony. So as I know, the army soldiers led by General Thunderbolt Ross co-opted S.H.I.E.L.D. to make an attack on Hulk. Plus Iron Man and Howard Stark were mentioned in this case. So please, please, please…tell me what has happened. Where is Hulk? Did you see Rick Johns and, by the way, how is he? Oh… And what the heck I missed? Please, Tony, tell me everything, every detail…

- Pepper, calm down.

- Oh…ha-ha…sorry.

- Pep, I'll tell it but not now. I'm too tired.

- Okay, Tony Stark. I let you go on this time. But tomorrow…

- I understood. Thanks Pep.

- Not at all. Good night!

- Good night.

Tony put his phone on the table and sighed. "It was your girlfriend, yeah?" Howard asked and smiled. "We. Are. Just. Friends." Tony said calmly. "Okay…okay…"

It was a late night. Tony and Howard, who came home about a hour ago, were in the living room. Howard sat in a chair and Tony stood in front of fireplace.

Boy didn't worry about Hulk. General Ross is far away from here, so Hulk is safe…and Bruce too. He came back to his shelter, calmed down and a big green monster turned into shy scientist again. Probably, Bruce is alone…or Rick Johns is still with him and (as always) ready to help his friend. "Friend…"

Suddenly Tony remembered about what he wanted to ask his father. He sat on a couch and called: "Dad.." "Yeah, son." "As I understood, Bruce Banner is your friend, right?" Howard smiled again. "We're old friends." "How did you meet him?" Tony asked with interest. "Hmm… Give me a minute, sonny. I met Bruce in institute. We were the first-year students. Bruce was so shy…more correctly, too shy. He didn't speak with any of student, so it was something supernatural when we heard his voice. He was kind and clever teenager but he didn't have friends. I didn't know why but this fact distressed me.

But one day three guys decided to beat Bruce because he didn't greet with them. And I couldn't let them do it. I interceded for Bruce." Howard made a pause and then continued. "It was the first time when somebody wanted to beat me. And Bruce with me would be in a huge trouble, but I was very sociable and had many friends…true friends…who can help you in everything. When trio understood that they are powerless in the fight against ten first-year and eight second-year students, they left us. Soon my friends went to a lecture… Bruce and I stayed alone. He thanked me and already wanted to go to the park, which was in campus, when I suggested to accompany him because those guys…oh… their names were Justin, Simon and Jack… could make a new attack. Bruce agreed.

We sat on a bench. Soon I couldn't take this awkward silence and started conversation about the science. During our conversation we found out that we're the same in many things. Through a few hours my good friend Rodger came to us and warned me that I should hurry or I'll come late on lecture. I said goodbye to Bruce and added that I can be his friend if he wants. And…" "And you two became best friends." Tony completed. "Yes, Tony. After institute I rarely saw him. He worked on his projects and I had problems with Stark International. But, anyway, we still were friends. Bruce was near when I needed his help…and I also was ready to help him. And I just can thank him for the rest of my life because he acquainted me with your mother." Howard smirked. "Probably, you don't remember but Bruce even was on your fourth birthday." But Tony didn't say anything and just yawned.

Howard looked at the watch and exclaimed: "Oh, it's too late! Go to bed, Tony. We'll continue my story tomorrow… after you'll tell what you wanted to your female friend." Tony smiled. "You're so happy." "Yeah…" Howard grinned and closed his eyes. "Bruce is a good person. Hope that we'll meet again very soon." Howard thought that his son will say something but there was just silence. Howard opened his eyes and saw that Tony yawned again and lay on a couch. As his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep. Howard took a blanket from one of the chairs and covered boy by it. Tony muttered something through his dream but didn't awake. Howard smiled. "Good night, sonny…" He whispered, turned off the light and left the living room.

_**I hope that you like this story. R&R**_


End file.
